Overlooked
by DigiExpert
Summary: There she sat on the park bench, looking and watching. Everyone strolling had someone. Why couldn't she? Warning: Femslash. [OneShot]


**Here's another Kim/Kat oneshot fic... I've been having a lot of trouble with Windmill, so writing oneshots allows me time to breath and take a break before tackling it again. As many of you know, a very crucial chapter is soon to take place. Anyway, like I said, this is Kim/Kat, femslash, and an AU. I don't want to see any reviews flaming the coupling or how it doesn't fit. That's why it's AU to begin with. For the rest, please enjoy :)**

It was an early summer evening and the night was warm. The sun had set just an hour ago. Throughout the park, couples were strolling in the moonlit path. Young and old alike had decided the night was perfect for a date. Some couples chattered as they strolled along, while others were silent, giving passing, loving glances at their partner. A warm breeze blew every now and then, rustling the fresh leaves on the trees. The overall mood of the favorite local was peaceful and happy. Well, almost. One lone person sat on a bench just off the winding path. Her head was bent down, as though she was staring intently at the ground beneath her feet.

The woman wore a long black overcoat, hiding the pale lavender dress underneath. She wore a pair of matching heels; a small black purse sat by her side. She done her brown hair up in a pony tail, curling the ends. She was more than ready for a date, but where was her date? She avoided eye contact with any passerby who gave her a sympathetic smile. If they would have asked, she would have simply shook her head and said nothing. She wanted to keep the tears hidden. She hated crying in public, but tonight she couldn't help it. Tonight was supposed to be different. It was supposed to have been relaxing and enjoyable. Instead, it had been depressing and miserable, just like all the other times. She wanted to give up. She was tired of being put down and tired of being stood up. Was she overlooking something? Something had to change. If they weren't going to, she knew she had to. She had to give.

She glanced about at the other couples before her. They were all happy. They had all found someone to love and care for them. She wanted that, needed that. She hated feeling dependent, but she wanted to be there for someone and have the same in return. One couple caught her eye in particular, but only because they stood out from the crowd. Two girls strolled hand in hand, leaning close against each other. The taller one, the brunette, whispered something to the shorter blonde, who laughed at whatever comment had been made. They too had found love, the kind she wanted. Her mind flashed back to a certain person, but she dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her. _That_ would never happen.

The woman on the bench watched the two young women continue on down the path, their voices fading with each step. She noticed the glares and stares the other couples gave them, but the two never minded and never cared. They were caught up in their own world where their love made sense. She could care less. Love was love, no matter if you found it in a man or in a woman. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice another person taking a seat beside her. A tapping on her left shoulder brought her out of her reverie. She jumped, turning to face the source.

A familiar face smiled back at her. The familiar face with the light blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes smiled back at her. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kimberly?" came that same voice she remembered, traces of an Australian accent still on her tongue.

"Yes, it has," replied Kimberly as she nodded.

Katherine shook her head. "So many of us lost touch after you left. We brought it on ourselves, but it's still sad, you know?" Katherine rambled on and she knew it. What could she say to this person, the one who'd seen through the evil spell and saw her for who she really was? It had been years ago, but she still kept it fresh in her mind. When everyone else wanted to disregard her, Kimberly had trusted her instead with the Power.

"Yeah…." Trailed Kimberly.

"Why are you here alone on a night like this? Are you waiting on a date?" asked Katherine.

Kimberly sighed, lowering her head. She didn't offer Katherine an answer. She already felt bad enough about the evening.

"Kim?" asked Katherine, glancing sideways. "Is something wrong?"

Kimberly slowly nodded her head, before catching herself. Mentally she cursed at her automatic reflex. She didn't want to talk about her terrible experiences with her dating life. She didn't even know why she'd come to the park in the first place. She had wanted to find a place to clear her head, but seeing all the couples didn't help. It only showed what she could, but didn't have.

Katherine shifted to face Kimberly. "Stood you up, didn't he?" she whispered.

Kimberly nodded sadly. She felt like crying. She could feel the tears welling up and she willed herself not to cry….but a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Katherine laid her hand across Kimberly's knee, patting it softly. She didn't know what to do…she didn't have too much information. She had to have more. Her heart was breaking inside, seeing Kimberly so upset, feeling dejected. "Tell me more," she whispered, sympathizing, yet demanding.

Kimberly wiped a few stray tears from her face, frowning as she saw the smeared mascara on her fingers. What did it matter anymore? She dolled up for an evening, only to have it go to waste. No one cared about the time she placed into preparing. "It's been like this," she began. "These past few months, I've had many dates…I've just never finished any of them. Every man I've set a date with has either never showed, or left halfway through the date. I thought tonight was to be different, but I was wrong. I'm starting to believe I'm not destined to love anyone."

Wracking her mind, Katherine couldn't come up with anything to say that wasn't cheesy or corny. She knew what she wanted to say to Kimberly, but she doubted Kimberly would agree with it. While her mind wandered, so did Katherine's hand. It moved from Kimberly's knee, roaming up Kimberly's side until it found her hand. Her fingers intertwined with Kimberly's. By the time Katherine realized what she'd done, she couldn't pull away. Kimberly didn't notice it at first, her hand squeezing against Katherine's.

The two glanced down at their hands and blushed furiously. Kimberly couldn't believe she was acting like a school girl again. She felt foolish, sitting there, holding Katherine's hand.

"I…I'm… I'm sorry Kim," stuttered Katherine. "I shouldn't be doing this." She pulled her hand away, and moved to rise. She had only made it half way before Kimberly's hand stopped her.

"It's all right," she whispered. "Sit back down."

Katherine took her seat again and turned to face Kimberly. She was surprised when Kimberly took her hand again. Katherine looked at her questioningly.

"I…I know why you did that."

"Why?" asked Katherine, puzzled that Kimberly had figured her out so easily.

"I like you too, you know. I have for years, but repressed the thought. I was disgusted with myself for thinking I could ever like you the way I looked at guys. I couldn't picture myself being bisexual or lesbian."

Katherine nodded. She had felt the same way, but unlike Kimberly, she had had a girlfriend. They hadn't worked out, but Katherine knew who she was, deep down. She accepted that fact, even if she never told anyone that she felt didn't need to know. "Want to go for a walk while we talk about this?" she asked.

"Sure," Kimberly agreed, standing, but not letting go of Katherine's hand. Katherine smiled, but said nothing. Some things were better left unsaid.

The two began walking, hand in hand, down the path. They had joined the other couples who strolled on the moonlit evening. Kimberly was reminded of the couple she had seen earlier, the two who didn't show an ounce of caring toward those who didn't accept them. She had a lot to discuss with Katherine, but this was a start. For once, her date wasn't going to stand her up or leave. The firm grip Katherine had on Kimberly's hand was evidence of that. A breeze blew again, Kimberly and Katherine's words drifting upon it. As the evening passed, the two grew closer together as their talk grew more intimate. _It's true_ Kimberly thought. _Sometimes you have to change a little to find the love you overlooked before._

**And thus it ends. Leave some feedback and let me know what you think.**_  
_


End file.
